Sacrifices
by EleanorPalimore
Summary: Katherine goes to visit Stefan before heading out of town. But first, she has some unfinished business...


"Stefan."

"Katherine!" He turned, and grinned, blood dripping from his lower lip. "I thought you'd have run away already." Katherine watched his victim – a young girl, pretty and blonde – crawl away, clutching her neck. Hot, fresh blood surged through her fingers.

"I wanted to see you before I left." She folded her arms. "You don't have to stay with Klaus," she said. "Damon's alive, he's fine. Come with me. We can start over somewhere else."

"But I'm having so much fun," Stefan said, wiping his mouth. "Why don't you stay with us? Isn't this exactly your idea of fun?"

"Klaus isn't happy with me, remember? I can't stay."

"Shame." Stefan eyed her up, almost hungrily. Katherine felt a chill shoot through her. Just two weeks ago, she'd have given anything to have Stefan looking at her that way. Even now, she could feel the animalistic yearning building up inside her and she looked away, to distract herself.

"You're not planning to return to Mystic Falls, then?" she asked.

"There's nothing for me there anymore," Stefan said dispassionately.

"Elena?" Stefan laughed. "Damon?" Katherine wanted to shake him. His loyalty to his brother had always been one of the things she'd loved most about him. Stefan glanced behind him, towards the blonde girl. She was barely conscious.

"Have a drink before you leave," he offered, turning back to Katherine.

"She's not my type," Katherine replied, tossing her glossy curls over her shoulder.

"If Klaus wants to find you, he will," Stefan said.

"I've been running from him for hundreds of years, Stefan," she said scornfully.

"And look where that got you." He pulled the blonde girl to her feet and sank his fangs into her neck. Katherine grimaced, suppressing the hunger pangs; Stefan dropped the girl onto the floor.

"I'm alive, aren't it?" She froze – she could hear a car approaching the house.

"Klaus is back," Stefan said teasingly.

"I'll be at the coach station at midnight if you change your mind," Katherine told him hurriedly. She hesitated for a moment, before speeding away. She couldn't risk running into Klaus.

It was cold and dark in the basement. Not that it bothered her; she'd been in far worse places. She just found it curious that Klaus would keep his family in such a disgusting place. The coffins were lined up, upright and padlocked shut. She was surprised that there was no one guarding them. Klaus must think no one had the courage to defy him so brazenly. Katherine approached the newest coffin, hands shaking. She didn't really know why she was doing what she was doing; she was risking her life, something she never usually considered. But she knew that Elijah was one of the only people strong enough to oppose Klaus, and if he could rescue Stefan, then Katherine thought it might just be worth it. She opened the coffin a little apprehensively. Elijah was cold, grey-skinned and veiny – but somehow, his hair was perfect. Katherine gripped the stake in both hands, took a deep breath – and pulled. Elijah immediately re-animated. The stake clattered to the floor, and Katherine caught Elijah as he slumped forwards.

"Katerina?" he said hoarsely, face buried in her hair.

"Shhh." She held him at arms' length, and he straightened up, gazing at her suspiciously.

"Where's Klaus?" he asked.

"He and Stefan were upstairs," she said. "I'm not sure if they took the bait, but – Klaus has Stefan, he's corrupted him. I owed you. The rest of your family are all here, you can revive them."

"Why would you do this?" he asked, dusting his sleeve surreptitiously.

"Because," she said impatiently, "I owed you. And I want you to get Stefan away from Klaus. Please."

"What's the 'bait'?" Elijah asked.

"I told Stefan I'd be at the coach station at midnight. I don't know if they went."

"You had to know there was a chance I'd kill you. And you _know_ Klaus would kill you if he found you."

"Yes." She backed away slightly. "I almost didn't do it. Self-sacrifice isn't really my style."

"That I well know," Elijah said dryly. There was a pause. "Very well. Thank you – I'll go after my brother, and if I can, I'll try and separate him from Stefan. Klaus will pay for what he's done."

"I have to leave. If Klaus finds out what I did…"

"I'd expect nothing less, Katerina."

"Would that elixir have worked?" she asked, somewhat abruptly. For a moment he looked astonished.

"Yes. I believe so. The witches were certain it would." He smiled bitterly. "But you weren't prepared to take that chance."

"I wanted to live." She folded her arms, eyebrow arched. "I'd have done anything to stay alive."

"The lengths you will go to for self-preservation are remarkable," he said, looking around. The other coffins were noticeably older; Elijah was no longer paying any attention to Katherine.

"We're even now?" she asked. He turned to gaze at her.

"Even?" He considered the word. "Yes. I suppose we are. Don't fear my wrath any longer, Katerina."

"Thank you." She paused for just a moment, before speeding away up the stairs; Elijah was a man of his word, but she couldn't be too careful. She hadn't decided where she would go, only that it would be far away; Europe, perhaps. As far from Klaus as possible. She hoped Elijah could help Stefan, even if it meant him going back to Mystic Falls and running straight into Elena's arms. Katherine had all the time in the world, and Elena was mortal; she could afford to wait.


End file.
